Fatality
by AMelodicLove
Summary: Minecraft. Real or not? A first person adventure about a girl who was forced to live in this obscene "world" of monsters and terror... Or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes and the world turns black. Am I out of my mind? Am I even alive?

_Loading: 19%_

Everything feels weird, not like it did before. I can't feel myself. I can't feel anything.

_Loading: 31%_

Could it be this is all just a dream? Or maybe a figment of my imagination? Did I get dehydrated and pass out… maybe? I can't even remember…

_Loading: 44%_

I'll wake up and everything will be alright… Right?

_Loading: 57%_

I can't help but be afraid. What if this is real?

_Loading: 79%_

I'm starting to regain my sense of feeling. It's not the same, however. Everything feels wrong.

_Loading: 83%_

I never believed in any of those religious things. It never seemed very logical but I was always somewhat interested in the concept of life after death.

_Loading: 94%_

What if there actually is an afterlife?

_Loading: 99%_

What if this is the afterlife?

I open my eyes. Everything is blurry. I can see light and color. I look around.

Blocks.

That is all I can see as far as the land goes. Nothing makes sense. What is this place and why am I here? Naturally, I begin to walk around and observe my surroundings. Nothing but trees covers the next few miles. I begin to feel angry. Out of instinct I punch the nearest tree, carefree of the consequence of pain it may bring.

To my surprise, it did not hurt, but the tree cracked. I punched some more, this time out of curiosity. A wooden block fell to the ground and I picked it up and placed it into my pocket. I continue punching the trees until I have obtained a decent amount of the material.

Now what? I think to myself. I wandered a bit more. The terrain becomes very hilly and I spot a cave. Maybe I should take cover here. I trot through the grass to the dark cave and sit at the entrance.

I watch the sun as it climbs through the sky. Daylight quickly turns to twilight which becomes night. I can't decide whether to stay put or wander some more. In the distance, I hear a loud boom, like that of a bomb. I ran toward the sound which, as I thought, was not too far away.

In the ground is a giant hole where something must have exploded.

_Hssssssssssss…_ I hear coming from behind me. Afraid to look, I turn around. Screaming, I ran as fast as I could but tripped accidentally into the giant hole. The creature didn't hesitate to follow. Terrified, I try to crawl out but the hole is too deep. The creature, an ugly, green thing, approaches me. I can feel it breathing on me.

I close my eyes and expect the worse and sink to the ground. I let out a few tears of fear. Not knowing what would happen next terrifies me. Again the creature hisses at me. It grows and begins to turn red. I let a blood-curdling shriek escape my lips and I could feel myself sinking into the dirt, attempting to camouflage myself. I covered my face with my arms and braced myself for the worst.

_Hssssss…_ Another explosion, this time right in front of me. My head pounded against the dirt wall from the extreme force. I couldn't see. The world was black.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself curled in a ball on the ground, still in the ditch. My head ached from the force of the explosion and the skin on my arms was pink and raw. I stood up and let out a cry from the immense pain. It hurt to walk but I had no choice. My options were either to survive or to face something unpredictable. I hacked away at the dirt making a climbable "staircase" to attempt to reach safe land again.

My legs wouldn't allow me to climb. I crawled up the stairs, straining my muscles. It felt as if my body was trying to kill me, tensing my muscles and breaking skin, causing as much pain as it possibly could. I finally reach normal land again and attempt to stand. Wobbling, I limp slowly to a tree where I collapse. I can no longer hold myself up.

If only I had shelter, I think to myself. If only… I remember the wooden planks I left in my pocket. With them, I spend the day building a simple shelter. Nothing fancy, just a 3 by 3 by 4 square. It's nothing special but it's enough to keep me safe from the dangers that lurk. Outside my newly build shack I dig for coal. I'm lucky enough to find a piece before darkness falls.

I take shelter and make myself torches. The room is now well lit and I am safe from dangers. Well, at least I hope I am. I lay on the little floor space I have and attempt sleep. Maybe I will wake up at home and this will all have been a dream. One can only hope…


	2. Chapter 2

I awake in a daze from the light shining in through the holes of the door, warming my scarred face. I slowly sit up and rub my hands over the wounds on my arm, hoping they had healed but knowing that that would not be true.

I stand up and peek out the door. Everything seems normal. No sign of monsters. My stomach growls. I've never been hungrier in my life. I decide it is safe enough to wander outside. If only I had weapons…

I break the remaining woof into a few sticks and craft a crappy little wooden sword. It may not be as effective as I would like but it will have to do. I open the door and, with great caution, slowly proceed outside.

If there is one thing I took away from my life, it was how to hunt. My family was poor and I was the only one skilled enough to make precise cuts for the most edible meat.

My goal for the moment was to get myself as high in the air as possible. At that point, I could see and hear to the best of my ability. I scale the closest tree like a monkey and sit on the top. I gaze over the land, listening intently for any movement, any sound. I remain as quiet as I possible, barely even breathing; any noise I made could scare away the timid creatures.

A rustling came from the foliage below to the left. My head snapped in the according direction. There, I spy a lone chicken. Poor thing must have wandered away from the flock. I feel bad having to kill it but there was no time for sympathy. I always loved animals but this is a survival situation.

As slowly and quietly as possible, I scramble to the ground and begin to stalk my prey, stealthily hiding behind tree after tree approaching the chicken. Unaware of its fate, it continued wandering frantically. I sneak up behind it. With the sword in my hand, it turns around and looks into my eyes.

It was as if the world stopped, nothing moved and there was no sound. While looking at the chicken I experienced an overwhelming sense of guilt. I fought with myself. This could not get to me. This may be the only food I get for days.

"I'm sorry" I uttered as the world resumed. I drew my sword through the chicken and a tear escaped as I watched the light fade from the innocent creature's eyes. I remove the sword, now stained crimson red from absorbing its blood which is now spilling over the grass and dripping from the tip of the blade.

I return to my shelter and craft a box where I place my raw food. It them occurred to me that killing this animal was useless if I could not cook the meat. Stone. I must find stone. To harvest my stone, I'll need a pickaxe. I craft one, as I did with my sword, of my flimsy left over wood and set off to find the precious materials.

I stand outside the door searching the land for any stone. I decide to just wander in one direction until I come across a cave. Luckily, this journey did not last long. I reach a cave, untouched, good as new. Afraid there might be monsters inside, I keep my distance from the darkness and begin mining from the outside.

I decide to obtain as much as I can before the pickaxe breaks. As I'm mining, I come across a thread of coal. How could I forget? Coal is essential for the cooking of my meal. After hacking at the thread and obtaining its contents, I look up at the sky. The sun is beginning to set and my first priority is to make it back before darkness covers the land like a blanket. At least I can defend myself if I don't.

I gather the rest of my materials safely in my inventory and spring back to shelter. Running brings intense pain through my bruised and wounded body but if I did not hurry I wouldn't have a body to even worry about. I managed to make it back without any troubles. I may as well spend the night being productive. I decide to craft my essentials for the next few days. I make myself a furnace to begin. From there, I cook my dinner and can craft without having to worry about my growling stomach. Once my chicken has cooked, I devour every last bit of it.

Now that I can think properly, I make a mental list of the necessary materials. I'll need more swords (if I want to survive, I need to be able to put up a fight), more pickaxes (you never know when you will come across something valuable), and some torches (light is crucial). If I have enough material left over, I can make axes to make tree cutting easier.

Time passes and I manage to craft all of my tools. It is still dark when I finish so I figure getting some well earned sleep will benefit. I lay on the cold ground, my head resting on the grass and my arms crossed over my stomach. Why me? I think. What have I done to deserve such a fate? Slowly, I drift off into a deep sleep.

Memories flood my head. Memories of earth, of my family. I wonder if they miss me. I wonder how well they can survive without me… I am a bird soaring over them. Everything seems fine, better than normal actually. I sit on the windowsill of our tiny cottage in the woods and listen to their chatter. Hearing their voices has never been so comforting to me.

Soothing quickly turned to dread. The "chatter" I heard from them was actually telling tales of the wrong I had done and how much better they were without me. As they were talking my father looks at me. However to him I am nothing but lunch. He opens the window and before I could fly away he grabs me by my neck and I can't breathe.

I am suddenly woken by my own screaming. I jerk upwards and curl into a ball, leaning against the wall. I hold my head in my hands and begin to cry. It is still dark out. I wondered if I had disturbed anyone's sleep… Probably not. I seem to be the only living human for miles. I hope there is someone out there… I would give anything for human contact.

Afraid to go back to sleep in the event that I have another dreadful nightmare, I keep myself up for the rest of the night. As the sun begins to rise I try to take my mind off of the night's events. I set goals for myself. By nightfall tonight I want to have more food, coal, stone, and wood. Anything else is unnecessary at the moment but beneficial.


	3. Chapter 3

I proceed out of my shelter after grabbing my pickaxe and sword, now made out of cobblestone instead of wood. At least now they will be a bit sturdier and last a while longer. I look out and head straight ahead of me. I see some water in the distance. There must be animals near considering animals need water. I give me theory a shot and head out to the ocean.

I trudge through the grass and trees until I reach the water. I proved my theory to be true as there were some chickens down here. Was the one I killed yesterday part of this pack? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I draw my new cobblestone sword and begin the massacre.

The chickens try to run but I chase after them, slaughtering them one by one and collecting their meat and feathers. As I kill I begin to have less sympathy for the creatures. It isn't my fault I need to eat, not my fault they got in my way…

The sand of the beach quickly went from pure, snowy white to an ugly red and became splotchy. Without a thought I continued on my way, searching for materials. I walk through the forest, making sure that I know where I am as to not lose sight of my shelter. I check food off of my mental list and begin to cut down trees. Not only will this give me wood but it will also allow me to see better for my own safety.

As a precaution, I put the objects I have collected into my shelter. If anything happened I'd want to make sure I have access to them. I leave again and find another cave. Now that I'm better prepared I'm not as afraid to go into the cave and explore it for the goodies it hides within. I place a torch and begin to search for anything of value. Almost immediately, I find a thread of coal. They seem to be very common within the cave which makes my job incredibly easier.

With 43 pieces of coal added to my collection I feel on top of the world. For living such a hard life, I'm actually in a somewhat good mood. Surviving seems to be getting easier and easier. I travel farther and farther into the cave leaving a trail of torches so that I can easily find my way back out. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot something different, something new.

It is a block, like the coal, but of a different color. I mine it and obtain its fragments. Iron. This is perfect! Satisfied with my progress of the day, I begin to head back to my shelter when I hear frantic footsteps.

I stop and listen to where they are coming from. In order to protect myself, I draw my sword and begin to look around. I hear a voice, someone screaming.

"I JUST WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME!" the person screams at the top of their lungs. Breathing heavily, the person stops running and stands a few yards behind me. Within seconds, I hear moaning and understand why she was running.

A flock of about twenty zombies approached slowly. Their clothes were tattered and skin olive green. I stood still with my sword drawn in front of me. I had to think fast, should I fight or should I run. I look behind me at the entrance to the cave. It was getting dark. There would be no use to running outside for they would just follow me and break my shelter. Fighting was my only option.

I could never do this alone. I take my second sword and throw it to the girl who was being chased. She looked at me, confused.

"You either fight or we both die. Take your pick" I said to her. She looked at me blankly for a few seconds and continued to pick up the sword. Her face became tensed and serious.

"FOR NARNIAAAAA!" She yelled as she ran at the pack of zombies. I followed closely behind her. We slashed at the zombies one after another, paying no attention to the spewing blood. Dead bodies piled on the cave floor but the zombies kept flocking by the dozens.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled at the girl, still fighting to stay alive and not be eaten by the blood-thirsty zombies.

"I don't even know!" She yelled back, grunting as she fought to get away.

There were too many. Too many to count, too many to fight. I get caught in the middle of a circle of zombies. They begin to close in on me. I had played many video games throughout my life, Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, and this was just like a video game when you had to button mash in order to properly fight the various monsters.

I go into hyper drive. With some strategy, I begin flailing my sword in any way that could buy me some time. Spinning in circles and slashing at anything that came within a yard or two of me seemed to be working swimmingly. Blood gushes everywhere, on my sword, on the ground, on my body. I can smell it. I can taste it. Finally, the last zombie approaches.

"I got this" I tell the girl now standing off to the side. I wield my sword with the tightest of grips and stare evilly at the approaching zombie. "Ready to die?" I taunt it even though I know it probably can't understand me. Yelling ferociously like a lion, I run at the zombie and stab it right through the heart. It falls to the ground and lets out a deep wail before it dies. I press my sword further into the zombie and smile sinisterly before removing it.

I turn around to see the girl looking at me, mouth dropped in shock. Darkness is near, monsters will begin appearing soon. I decide it's best to run to my shelter and clean up. I nod at the girl and go on my way.

"Wait" she said quietly. I stop and turn around. "Why don't we stick together?" she said shyly. I wasn't sure what to say. Yes, I wanted some sort of human interaction but could having allies be dangerous? Without thinking, I said yes. Her face lit up and she smiled at me.

"Follow me. Prepare to run" I requested as we set out to my shelter. We ran through the trees, dodging branches, paranoid that we may run into more monsters. To me, this wouldn't be an issue. My adrenaline was still rushing from the previous flood. Anything that got in my way would be dead in half a second.

We reached my tiny shelter. There was barely room for two people but it would have to do. It's not easy to do anything at night.

"Thanks for helping me out. My name's Danielle by the way." She's very quiet; one of those people who you have to listen to very carefully to fully understand.

"I'm Lauren. Sorry it's a bit crowded. I wasn't expecting company."

"It's all right. I'll expand it for you tomorrow." Danielle seemed very kind. Something about her kindness was off. Was she planning my death and covering it up by being nice? There's no knowing. I'll just have to keep my guard up around her as a precaution. I was never big on trusting people. You never know when someone may turn on you and being too close to someone will only hurt you in that situation. She can be my ally, but I wasn't keen on making friends with her. Not now anyways.

Sleep came upon us and I dozed in and out of sleep all night, worrying about every little thing that crossed my mind. By morning I was exhausted due to not being fully rested. Danielle had woken up early to begin her work on the shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit inside the house, although, it's not much of a house at the moment. Danielle is outside expanding and enhancing its simple structure, as she promised. My mind races with thoughts about this stranger; whether she should be trusted… considered a friend.

All my limbs ache. The wounds from previous nights have healed over but they continue to throb. I am not sure whether to be of use today. After evaluating my current status with the materials I have obtained, I decide it would be of my best interest to spend the day relaxing, resting my body from the pain. Maybe I'll begin to heal.

I fell a bit bad, not contributing to the successes of the day. To make up for it, I sit in front of my crafting bench and begin making tools for the both of us. I figure that I may as well be nice until I am aware of her plans for me, whether it be to get rid of me or keep me as an ally. Maybe I could sway her opinion.

By the time the day us half over, my shelter has doubled in size and has transformed into a more comfortable living space. Danielle walks back into the house after admiring her work.

"You like it? It's nothing special, really, but it's a bit homier" Danielle says quietly, almost in a whisper. I cringe at the word homely.

"Yeah it's nice" I reply. Well, that's kind of a lie. It's not nice. It's not home and it never will be no matter what anyone does to it. Someplace that is homey is somewhere you feel safe and happy. Those two words can never cross my mind here.

"Hey… you want to go explore the land? See if we can find anything worthwhile? She shyly proposes.

"Yeah sure" I reply. As we roam, my mind is numb. She makes an attempt at small conversations but my only replies are careless moans. We ended up travelling farther than planned, as neither of us were fully paying attention. I gaze into the sky, interpreting the position of the sun. It drops lower and lower toward the ground. Having accomplished absolutely nothing but to kill time, we head back to shelter.

As we're hurrying back, darkness, once again, covers the land. Everything about this darkness terrifies me. We continue searching for our shelter which is nowhere to be found.

The world turns silent and I cautiously listen and slowly unsheathe my sword. I take turns glancing to either side of me. Every thought in my mind is jumbled, should I stay put? Should I keep running? All I can set my mind on is survival.

In the distance I hear deep moans. I've heard these moans before. They haunt my nightmares. Zombies. Even though I have fought them before they are still terrifying. They can take my life in an instant. I stop running, petrified by the thoughts that are dancing through my mind. Danielle quickly notices and stops to retrieve me.

I can't move. I stand so still in the field of trees, I could almost blend in.

"What are you doing?" Danielle screams at me.

All I could muster out was a quiet "Shush."

What do I do? I think to myself. A blood curdling shriek snaps me out of my sudden paralysis and I see an arrow shoot by, missing my head by just an inch. I look up to the source of an arrow, and attempt to remain calm, but on the inside I'm immensely frightened. In the distance I spot a figure, about the same as myself, holding a loaded bow in its hand.

I watch, almost in slow motion, as the figure lets go of the arrow, sending another directly towards me. I can't seem to move. I watch the arrow, coming right towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Danielle staring at me in shock, probably wondering why I'm not doing anything, or rather can't.

The arrow penetrates my arm. I turn my head to look at it. I slowly lift my other arm and pull the arrow out. Still gazing at the figure, I see it load another arrow. Soon enough, that same arrow penetrates through my stomach, a perfect hit, I think to myself.

I pull that one out as well and look down at the hole, oozing blood. I put my hand over it, let out a faint smile, and then collapse to the ground. Danielle, concerned, falls on her knees next to me and tries to figure out a way to help my excessive blood loss.

I look into her eyes, full of fear, and grin. I can only manage to let out one word.

"Trust."


End file.
